


Shattered

by yellowjelo



Series: Kori Tian'otha [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Best Friends, Child Death, Death, Ex-Boyfriends, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hearing Voices, Kissing, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Memories, Mental Instability, Mentioned Scions of the Seventh Dawn, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi-Classed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of light, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Repressed Memories, Research, Romantic Friendship, Soul-Searching, Trigger Warnings, amaurotine!wol, calamities, confiding in friends, just trying to figure shit out tbh, other warrior of lights, possible Romance eventually, run away plot, thirsty exarch, trigger warning, warriors of darkness - Freeform, we might be slowly getting into au territory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-27 00:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: Kori trying to cope with what he's learned----Tears streamed down his face and soaked the sheets below him as Kori curled himself into a ball on the bed. He was no stranger to crying but these tears were different. He felt them roll down his cheeks and drip off his chin but they weren’t his tears. But he just let these emotionless tears fall as he laid in Aymeric’s bed because he really had no other options at this point.





	1. 1

Tears streamed down his face and soaked the sheets below him as Kori curled himself into a ball on the bed. He was no stranger to crying but these tears were different. He felt them roll down his cheeks and drip off his chin but they weren’t his tears. But he just let these emotionless tears fall as he laid in Aymeric’s bed because he really had no other options at this point.

Well emotions were there definitely involved, several of them in fact, wounding their way around his heart and squeezing, causing him to ball up and wrap his tail around his slender frame. But they were not his emotions just ones he was feeling, from whom and from where they came from, he only had a guess. 

Ardbert had long since merged his soul perfectly to Kori’s fitting together like two puzzle pieces that had been separated for eons too long. Their souls melded together and worked in synchrony to the point where you would not be able to tell one from the other, in fact to an outsider it would be perceived as just a single soul. But their minds and their hearts? Those did not mesh as well. 

Kori could not even start to comprehend the meaning behind all that he had learned from Hythlodaeus and Emet-Selch. His soul was not his. It was a portion of a soul that belonged to someone centuries before he was even conceived. It was a shattered remnant of a soul that had had its own life long before the Source was even the Source. It was a small piece of a soul that had just recently grown just slightly bigger with their merging. 

Hence the crying. 

Kori may not know how to start analysing his emotions but Ardbert was certainly long past that. Ardbert has had a hundred years alone to understand his thoughts and feelings, all of which were culminating to this point. 

A hiccup escaped Kori’s lips as the tears started to lessen. His throat was raw and his heart even worse but Ardbert seemed to be finally calming down. He had released everything that had been building over the years and Kori tried to reach out his own mind to soothe the other’s. 

Kori couldn’t quite describe the sensation of reaching out to touch another soul that was within his own. In fact, that was one of the many reasons he chose to keep this particular development a secret. (And the fact that he was basically a reincarnated Ascian, he was pretty sure that would not go over well.) He knew that on some level he was soothing himself but he felt detached from it all the same. Like his soul was a nesting doll, on the outside was him and his thoughts and feeling but if he opened it up and dug inside there was Ardbert waiting to be heard. 

Ever since the merge, Kori had bouts of deja vu where memories and thoughts that were not his own would leak into his consciousness feeling oh so familiar despite knowing that he had never been there or done that before. And it wasn’t just Ardbert’s memories either. Sometimes he would have dreams of Amaurot. A recent development, memories that must have laid dormant for years now coming to surface after his recent adventures. 

A life long past that was never his but also only his all at the same time. How would he ever be able to explain that without sounding mad? 

The tears finally stopped and Kori slowly unfurled himself stretching out and listening to his joints pop into place. He should shower and eat, and somehow hide the puffy redness the crying had left behind. Last thing he needed was to have Aymeric fret over him when he was under so much stress with the rebuilding of Ishgard as it was. 

_ You’ll need to tell them one day. It’s better for them to find out from you than another source. _

That was another thing Kori was going to have to get used to. The whispers in the back of his head. He sat up and ran a hand through his loose hair, squashing down Ardbert’s words into a compartment far in the back of his mind. By the Gods, if he was going to have to go on a mission to recombine all the fragments of his soul before being able to stop the Ascians he was going to lose it. There was no way thirteen separate personality would fit together without a fight. He was going to go fucking mad. 

_ Yes, but you know I have a point. _

Fuck. 

“Alright, fine,” Kori spoke to the room aloud, “But I’m not telling anyone here on the Source until I know exactly what’s going on and how to deal with it.”

There was only one person he could think of that would be able to take this new development in stride.

_ Well I guess He would be the best option. He seems the most knowledgeable and knows you better than you know yourself. _

“One problem,” Kori said as he stood and headed for the bathroom, “How do we get back to the First?” 

Ardbert was surprisingly quite at that and Kori couldn’t help but snort. For a man so full of opinions he had no answers to questions. What good was sharing his soul if he still had to do all the hard thinking on his own? Well there was no better place to think than in a hot shower. Kori turned the knob on the pipe and waited as the water started to heat up. 

\---

G’Raha heaved a sigh as he sat down on the side of his bed. It had been a long day in Spagyrics, he had been forced to drink the very definition of foul to ensure that the wounds that had been given to him from Emet-Selch’s gracious hospitality would heal properly. 

Even with his injuries, the Scions still being stuck on the First, and the way his plan had gone haywire, G’Raha still felt a sense of deep satisfaction bubble up inside him. A small smile formed on his lips as he stated to change his bandaging. He had managed to summon Kori after all those years of failure, together they had brought back the night to the First and stopped the eighth umbral calamity. There were hiccups along the way and his master plan of dying to fix all his mistakes didn’t quite get fulfilled but they were victorious either way. 

G’Raha shrugged off his outer layer of clothing and stood to hang it on the wall. He would have to figure out what to do with himself now that he was given a second chance at life. His plans had only gone as far as, become the villain and allow Kori to become the hero unmarred. Now though, the people of the Crystarium considered him a hero in his own right and G’Raha wasn’t sure he was ready to do deal with that. Adventuring? Yes, he welcomed it. Being a hero at his age? It was going to give him heart palpitations. 

A thump and the sound of someone’s soul leaving their body made him drop his robes just before reaching his clothing rack. G’Raha jumped a foot in the air and whipped around quickly to see who was intruding on his private chambers within the tower. He did a quick glance about his room and saw nothing. A moment passed and then movement in the corner of his eye drew G’Raha’s gaze to the floor where he found Kori, in the flesh, in a tangled pile of his own robes. 

“Gods damn it all, Feo Ul! I said bring me to the First not drop me on the floor!” Kori shouted in, what G’Raha could only presume was, the direction the fairy had been. 

G’Raha had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn’t imagining things. Once he was certain that yes the Warrior of Darkness was sprawled out on his bedroom floor he subsciously reached to pull his cowl over his head. Except his cowl was also sprawled out on the floor of his bedroom where he had dropped it. Why did it matter anyways? Kori knew who he was now, there was no need to hide and yet the urge stayed with him, out of habit possibly, as he slowly made his way across the room. 

“Well it would seem they succeeded as you are on the floor on the First,” G’Raha said a lot more casually than he felt. 

Kori paused in his scrambles and turned towards the other, “Oh! Oh shit! It worked!” 

He jumped up with surprising grace and stumbled over to G’Raha grabbing both his hands with the biggest grin on his face.

“I really made it back?” Kori asked.

G’Raha nodded, his cheeks reddening and he could feel his heart race. They were certainly standing very close to each other, that they were for sure. He could practically feel Kori’s breath on his skin, could see every blemish on his face, and the way the lantern light caught in his green eyes making them swim. G’Raha swallowed. 

“Yes. Though I would very much like to ask you how you managed to summon yourself here.” He took a half step back to ensure that his voice would stay even but did not unlock their hands. 

“Feo Ul helped, honestly I don’t know how she did it but whatever it worked that’s all that matters,” Kori shrugged and then his smile dropped for a moment. 

Concerned flitted across G’Raha’s face as he watched Kori’s emotions. His eyes flicked to the side and his ears tilted. It almost seemed like he was listening to something that was just out of earshot. There was no one else in the room that G’Raha was aware of, perhaps this was just a side effect of the impromptu summoning. 

“I know, I know,” Kori sighed and his gaze landed back on G’Raha, “I came here to tell you something-”

He cut himself off and G’Raha watched as he took in their surroundings for the first time.

“Wait, why are we in a bedroom?”

“This happens to be my bedroom. It would seem that Feo Ul decided it fit to drop you off at my feet. You must have been very focused on finding me...” G’Raha replied and suddenly became aware of his partial state of undress.

He shifted his weight and finally pulled his hands away, which Kori didn’t even seem to notice as the other had turned to inspect G’Raha’s belongings. G’Raha, meanwhile, quickly bent to pick up his discarded robes and throw them over himself. 

“Oh man, I’ve never been this far into the tower. Who knew it had rooms like this?” Kori said with awe in his voice as he ran his hand over some on the crystal furniture.

“I had to make most of it myself but it has suited me just fine over the years,” G’Raha replied, though he was certain Kori was not listening. 

“Raha!” Kori exclaimed and G’Raha’s pulse quickened again at the intimate usage of his name, “This is absolutely amazing. Can I stay here rather than the inn?”

Without even waiting for a reply, Kori flopped onto G’Raha’s bed and G;Raha had to stop himself from thinking about how amazing Kori looked spread out on his bedsheets. His hair just the right shade of purple to not clash with the blue of the crystals, his robes splayed open just enough that G’Raha could see a hint of collarbone...

_ No, Exarch, that was a long time ago.  _

Kori, for his part, continued to nuzzle himself down into the bed until his face was completely buried in the pillow and he gave a very content sigh that could easily pass for a moan.

“Man, this is even nicer than Aymeric’s bed. He’s gonna be so jealous,” Kori said, “I’m definitely sleeping here tonight. You don’t got a choice in the matter.” 

G’Raha was not about to argue with that. He was more than happy to share his bed with Kori once more but something had stuck out to him. 

“Aymeric?” G’Raha questioned as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed again. 

“Oh! Oh, man. He’s one of my husbands. Absolutely dreamboat of a man, let me tell you,” Kori replied and waved his left hand in the air for G’Raha to clearly see the ring that had been placed there.

Kori was grinning, clearly very proud of the spouse he had chosen to bond with. G’Raha couldn’t quite figure out how to respond to the sudden knowledge that his ex-boyfriend, who he clearly still had feelings for, had gotten married some point after everything had happened. How long after the tower did Kori wait to replace him he wondered...

“My other husband is Thancred if that’s what you’re wondering,” Kori said and G’Raha realized he had been silent for far too long. 

“They are very lucky men,” G’Raha forced a smile and nodded.

He knew that when he volunteered to be the tower’s guardian, that he would miss out on a few things. He never expected to be around to see Kori move on. He had expected to wake up centuries later and only hear the tales of the Warrior of Light’s life after he had left. But to actually have evidence flaunted in front of him, to be alive to witness Kori’s new life...well that was a burden he had not been expecting to bear.

Kori rolled onto his side and furrowed his brow, for a moment G’Raha almost thought that Kori could see right through him and was examining the emotions G’Raha was trying to keep down but then he reached over and patted G’Raha’s thigh, face relaxing into warm friendliness again.

“There’s so much I need to catch you up on,” Kori said, “You won’t believe what I’ve been through since you went to sleep on me.” 

A snort that was half a laugh came from G’Raha. Oh, he had no doubt Kori had been up to no good and gotten into too much trouble in the years he’d been gone. 

“But I’ll have to save those stories for later.” Kori pushed himself up into a sitting position and G’Raha took note of the atmosphere shift once more. (Gods he had forgotten how much of an emotional rollercoaster Kori was.) He turned himself to face Kori, readying himself for whatever gut punch he was about to receive next would be.

“Raha, I’m not who you think I am. Well I guess I’m technically not who I am think I am either. I’m not what anybody thinks….I….,” Kori took a breath, “For lack of a better word, I guess I’m an Ascian.” 

He had not been ready for that.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashback and back and back again

_ G’Raha was sitting on a cliff overlooking Silvertear Lake, legs dangling freely over the edge, right where Kori expected him to be. Kori’s ear flicked forward as he got closer, picking up a song that was floating on the air. He never knew G’Raha had such a beautiful singing voice. He sat himself down next to the other and leaned his head against the shoulder of his would-be boyfriend. G’Raha continued to sing despite the interruption finishing his song only a few moments later, pushing his own weight back against Kori’s in acknowledgment of his presence. They sat like that in silence for a moment enjoying the colors of the setting sun across the lake and dancing off the crystals around them . _

_ “When you think about the future for yourself what do you see?” G’Raha eventually asked, clearly having been deep in thought.  _

_ Kori didn’t answer immediately. He hummed and watched a bird preen itself in its nest below them.  _

_ “Experiences,” came his reply, “I see a life of learning about a world I had never known. Going on adventurers and making stories that bards will pass down for generations.”  _

_ G’Raha nodded and looked back out over the lake, “That sounds nice. Maybe I can join. If you’ll have me?” _

_ Kori laughed and gave G’Raha a shove, “When have I ever said no to you? Of course you’ll be there. We’re a pair you and me. ‘inseparable and dastardly annoying’ I believe is how Rammbroes put it.” _

_ G’Raha shoved him back and Kori swayed, pretending to lose his balance and go towards the edge causing G’Raha to scramble to grab him in a panic.  _

_ “You little shite, you did that on purpose,” G’Raha said, pinning him down.  _

_ Kori grinned up at G’Raha enjoying the way his eyes dazzled with humor despite the angry face he was trying to keep. He reached a hand up and caressed the side of G’Raha’s face slowly. _

_ “And what if I did, Raha? Are you going to punish me?” Kori pushed himself slightly upwards and pressed his lips to the side of the other’s mouth.  _

_ “You would like that too much,” G’Raha huffed, a blush forming across his cheeks. He sat himself upright on Kori’s thighs. _

_ Kori laughed, his head thrown back against the rocks and his tail curling lazily around G'Raha's thigh. Soon, G’Raha joined in his laughter, unable to maintain his facade, and their voices carried across the lake, vibrating off the crystals and disappearing into the night sky.  _

_ Neither of them knew what was to happen next. They were not privy to the true path the future had in store for them. Nor did they ever stop to wonder if this night together might be one of their lasts for years (centuries) to come. If they had known where their paths were truly heading, would they have spent this time any differently? _

_ \--- _

_ Ardbert ran the whetstone across the edge of his axe as he watched the line of Talos methodically march to and from the Ladder. He hummed to himself as he worked, a smile on his face at the success of his mission. There had been a slight bump in the road when those hobgoblins decided to gang up on him but thanks to Lamitt he was safe and sound and they were both paid with warm food in their bellies. He crossed his legs and held his axe out over the edge of the wall to inspect his handwork in the setting sun. A bump against his leg made him pause and look down. Lamitt, speak of the devil, had plopped down next to him and leaned herself up against his side with a sigh. He nodded at her when their eyes met and brought his axe back down to his lap to continue his sharpening.  _

_ “When you think about the future for yourself what do you see?” Lamitt asked, breaking the silence between them.  _

_ Ardbert paused in his strokes for a moment to think, “Adventures. I see us travelling, perhaps gaining more members of our party, and experiencing the world together. Helping those in need and enjoying life to its fullest extent.”  _

_ “I like that very much,” Lamitt replied with, what Adbert could only assume was, a smile. (It was always hard to tell with that helmet on.) _

_ She sat herself upright and swung her feet over the edge, precariously, “Perhaps we should start by getting you some new gear. I can’t have my new partner dying on my watch.”  _

_ “Hey,” Ardbert shot a look in her direction and placed a hand on his chest, “My gear is fine. Top notch. Best money can buy. Those hobgoblins were just bullies.”  _

_ “If you say so,” Lamitt rolled her eyes at him and patted his thigh, “Where do you purpose we start our journey, then?”  _

_ “Hmm, I’ve heard tales of a shipyard near here that may need a hand with the local wildlife. I wouldn’t mind starting there if you have no objections,” Ardbert thought for a moment before continuing, “Though, I should ask, you left your village for a reason didn’t you? Mayhap we begin with your own quest?” _

_ Lamitt sighed and looked out at the water stretching for malms on the horizon, “My journey will not be settled overnight. It will take many moons to get what I am looking for.”  _

_ “Well, then we better start looking.” Ardbert reached over and patted the top of her helm, which caused Lamitt to flail her arms up and turn to mock punch him in the side. Ardbert grabbed at the ‘wound’ and fell over laughing, Lamitt crossed her arms and huffed but was quickly overcome by his joy and let out a soft laugh of her own.  _

_ Neither of them knew what was to happen next. They did not worry themselves about light and dark in that moment for they did not yet know of that future. Nor did they fear that they would ever be hated and cast out by the people they fought so hard to protect. Perhaps if they had foreseen their true destiny that day they would have chosen a different path.  _

_ \--- _

_ Hades was sitting in his usually spot up on the roof of the highest tower in Amaurot when Dionysus found him. Honestly, this should have been the first place Dionysus had looked when he went in search for his friend but that was all past now. Hades seemed very content in his spot, feet tapping against the edge of the building to the tune he was strumming. That was odd, Hades was not usually one for music but he seemed to be playing some sort of new stringed instrument he must have recently constructed. Dionysus decided to shrug it off as a random oddity, especially since he was quite enjoying the song Hades’ was playing. He sat himself down next to his friend and bumped against his shoulder once before resting himself against the other. Hades glanced at him and stopped his strumming, almost as if embarrassed to be caught. He took a few moments and then asked a question that Dionysus could feel had been weighing on his soul for some time.  _

_ “When you think about the future for yourself what do you see?”  _

_ Dionysus looked up at the other and cocked his head. _

_ “Life,” Dionysus finally answered after a moment to comprehend the question, “I see us continuing on just as we are, living and experiencing everything this world has to offer. Going on adventures and seizing every opportunity to make a name for ourselves.”  _

_ “What kind of answer is that?” Hades scoffed, “Of course we all see a life ahead of us. We are immortal. Dionysus are you drinking again?”  _

_ Dionysus let a burst of air pass his lips as he crossed his arms and leaned away from the other, “Fine, then what do you see?” _

_ Hades answered quickly, “Us. Together. Getting the spots on the Convocation we applied for. Creating and helping Amaurot become better.”  _

_ “That’s what I said!” Dionysus flopped himself backwards onto the rooftop, “You just used different words.”  _

_ “Would you like to make this an official debate?” Hades rebutted and Dionysus could practically feel the smirk he was wearing beneath his mask. _

_ “Let’s just both agree we have the same vision for the future and move on,” he reached over and patted the closest part of Hades he could reach, his back maybe? Or was it a thigh? it didn't matter, honestly. _

_ Hades grabbed Dionysus’ wandering hand and started to play with his fingers, “Whatever happens we will have each other for eternity, that I know for a fact.”  _

_ Dionysus entwined his fingers with the other’s and pulled Hades down on top of himself. He reached up to relieve Hades of his mask, so that he may view his face clearly. Dionysus' own mask vanished through his own will, the chill of the night air running across his bare skin. There was no one else on the rooftop to harass them for forsaking proper decorum, so Hades did not fight him on this for once.  _

_ A bubble built up inside Dionysus and he found himself chuckling while he looked upon Hades’ features.  _

_ “What’s so funny?”  _

_ “Nothing really. I'm just very happy to be here with you right now, in this time, regardless of what the future may be.” _

_ Dionysus smiled and started to laugh harder as the contagiousness of his happiness followed through his soul and poured into Hades, who had no option but to join in the laughter after that.  _

_ Neither of them knew what was to happen next. They did not know whether they would end up on the convocation of the fourteen or what sort of ramifications that would have. Nor did they stop to wonder if Amaurot would always continue on the way that it has. If they knew what the future truly had in store for them and the consequence of each other’s actions, would they have continued the path they set forth for themselves?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright well i'm too in love with this concept to let it sit  
I'm curious, what kind of name do you think amaurotine!wol would have?


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to G'Raha and Kori.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will probably end up swapping between memories, pov, and the likes between chapters to follow the theme.

Kori felt the cold hardness of crystal press against his neck as G’Raha all but launched himself across the bed. He was holding Kori’s face between both hands, peering at him intently. Kori just held himself up and blinked while G’Raha gave him a thorough investigation, pulling back his eyelid, checking his pulse, peering into his ears, the works. Once he was satisfied with whatever he had been doing G’Raha leaned back onto his heels and sucked in his lower lip. 

“Well you haven’t been tempered,” he finally said, “So, what in the worlds makes you say such a thing?”

_ Gods, you’re such an idiot. You know there were better ways to tell him than that. _

“Oh shut up,” Kori muttered to himself.

G’Raha furrowed his brow and Kori gave him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, not you. I’m uh...well,” Kori shrugged, “I’m talking to Ardbert.” 

G’Raha blinked. He crossed his legs and sat himself on the bed next to Kori, tail curling around the other’s calf. Kori pulled himself up into a sitting position and ran his hands across his face with a sigh. 

“I’m going to need you to explain,” G’Raha stated, patiently, he had learned to be very patient over the years. 

“You know Ardbert, right? One of the original warriors of light on this star? Well apparently, and this I only just recently learned, him and I, we are two pieces of a shattered soul. An Amaurotine soul, mind you. One that was broken during the battle between Zodiark and Hydaelyn and then dispersed throughout the worlds like, I don't know, seeds or something,” Kori took a breath and then continued, “I found this out from a shade who was friends with my soul, their soul?, back when it was a whole being and then of fucking course I got to feel the whole thing for myself while fighting Hades because the gods just fucking love me right? Anyways, long story short...er, Ardbert and I merged and now we are two pieces of a broken whole soul who are one again and he won’t get the fuck out of my head.” 

Kori braced his hands on his knees, gasping for air. Everything had come spilling out much, much faster than he had expected it to. He chanced a glance at G’Raha to catch the utterly blank stare the other was giving him and then looked back at his knees. 

“So yeah, that’s-that’s my story,” He tapered off, gripping his robes tightly as he waited for G’Raha’s response. 

Kori didn’t dare look over at G’Raha as they sat in silence for far too long. The tense atmosphere only being broken by a soft pressure on his hand. G’Raha had placed a hand on his own and was squeezing it ever so lightly. Kori took a chance and turned his head in his friend’s direction; G’Raha was smiling. 

“I am truly sorry to hear that this is what has been ailing you. It is not a struggle that one takes lightly,” G’Raha began, “Know this though, fragmented it may be this soul is still yours and yours alone. It came out of the lifestream and into you and you have done many a wondrous feat with it. No one else has a claim on this soul, past, present, or even in the future. For the life that is has given you in the here and now will always be yours regardless of where this soul came from or ends up.”

Kori snorted, “Yeah, but now I find out I have thirteen other copies of my soul running around.” 

“I would like to do some more research on that, if you don’t mind. The Allagans left plenty of tomes behind in this tower and I am certain I will be able to find something that matches what you describe,” G’Raha paused for a moment and glanced away, “Have you told anyone else about this?”

“No, just you,” Kori replied, “I didn’t want to alarm the Scions what with their intimate history with Ascians and everything.”

A pang went through his chest at that. Thancred came shooting across Kori’s mind. He hated keeping secrets from his family but after what Lahabrea had done there was no way he was going to mention this until he had a solid solution to the problem.

_ It’s only a problem if you make it one. _

Kori threw his head back against the bed frame and squeezed his eyes tight. 

G’Raha hummed his agreement to Kori’s decision and patted his hand before climbing back out of bed. 

“You should change and rest. Before you ask, yes you can sleep here tonight,” G’Raha flashed a look at Kori, “We will start our research first thing in the morning.”

“You’re gonna make me read books aren’t you,” Kori groaned, popping open one eye.

“So many books,” G’Raha gave him a mischievous grin and then turned back to continue the pre-bed rituals that had been interrupted earlier. 

\---

Kori would have been completely content the next morning having woken up in G’Raha’s bed surrounded by his smell and warmth if it hadn’t been for the fact that he felt like he had lived a thousand lifetimes in his dreams. He had been tossing and turning all night jumping from one dream to the next with absolutely no memory of what each one was. Which left him even more drowsy upon waking than when he had fallen asleep in the first place.

He did have some faint lingering images from the dreams: lovers in a field of foreign flowers, Amaurot alive and bustling, Ardbert in a dungeon, his own wedding day, a child begging on the streets in a city he’d never seen, and more but over all he was left with an intense feeling of longing and...confusion. He only understood like three of the remnants of the dreams to be memories and only one of them was his own memory. He had no idea what this all meant. 

Kori stretched in the bed with a long drawn out groan of frustration and then opened his eyes to face the morning. G’Raha was already gone, to be expected, he was always an early riser and why should centuries on the First change that at all. Kori swung himself over the edge of the bed and stretched again, tail sticking up and back arching into it as he yawned. He made a mental note to mention the dreams to G’Raha, the other could probably come up with some theory as to why these were haunting him now. Before he could even bring it up though, he was going to have to find G’Raha in this, large, winding, dangerous, ancient, Allagan tower…

He stood, gave his stomach a scratch and turned towards the door. It would have been nice of G’Raha to have left a note like “oh, by the way, I went to this room it’s on X floor down A hallway, make sure to avoid the raging defense mechanism it’s still alive.” But why would things ever be that easy for him? Kori picked up his sword and shield, not bothering with the rest of his armor, and headed out into the hallway. Time to find G’Raha. 

He did end up finding G’Raha about an hour and three battles with rogue technology later. The other was sitting on the floor of what Kori would only assume had once been a library. Half a wall was crumbled and plenty of shelves were on the floor with tomes and recording devices all scattered about. G’Raha, of course, was surrounded by a multitude of books that he seemed to be reading simultaneously. (Kori got an intense surge of deja vu at the sight.) 

He stepped over a pile of books and squatted down next to the other before speaking, “Find anything interesting?”

“Mmmm,” G’Raha hummed, not even flinching at Kori’s sudden appearance. 

Kori was a little disheartened by the other’s lack of response but he shook it off and sat himself down on the floor, moving a monitor out of the way.

“You really should get some sort of sleeping drought,” G’Raha eventually said, not even looking up from the page he was reading, “You nearly kicked me out of bed last night with your motions. I’m an old man, I can’t handle rough bed play like I used to.”

Kori snorted and picked up the closest tome. He glanced at the title and notice it had something to do with summoning, he pocketed that one for future reference. Maybe he could finally figure out how Alphinaud got that Obsidian Carbuncle. Off topic, Kori. 

“I don’t know, the way you fight you’re still pretty nimble,” he responded and picked up another book. 

“I don’t think your soul will ever be whole again,” G’Raha said and Kori was the one who was startled at the abrupt mood change. 

“Excuse me?” Kori blinked a few times and dropped the book he was holding. 

G’Raha closed the book he had been looking at most intently and rubbed at his eyes before turning to face Kori. 

“Do you remember that brief lesson in calamities I gave you all? The one where each calamity meant the death of a star?” He asked. 

“How could I forget? You went all magic show on us,” Kori tried to offer a smile to lighten the topic but it didn’t catch. 

“Seven calamities have occurred meaning seven stars have been wiped out. If it is true and your soul was scattered across these stars then only seven would be remaining. Two of which you and Ardbert have already merged. Leaving-”

“-five. What? Don’t look so surprised. I can do math you know,” Kori crossed his arms and leaned forward a bit, “So if there’s only five pieces left then whoever I was, or this soul was, won’t ever be able to come about again.” 

“Precisely. Unless…”G’Raha turned to a book that was laying open behind him and flipped a page and then shook his head in frustration, “There would be no way to tell for sure but those parts of may have refused with your soul in the lifestream after each calamity.”

“Okay, that’s a thought...but back up here. Do we even need to worry about soul merging other than Ardbert being annoying in my head?”

_ I heard that. _

G’Raha turned back around and steepled his fingers in deep thought. He took a moment to speak and Kori was starting to worry that he wasn’t going to want to hear the answer. 

“I think, to be able to reach your full potential and bring complete balance to the stars, you will need to remerge with all the scattered pieces of your soul.” G’Raha let out a breath of air he had been holding while he spoke and Kori took the pause to lean backwards in defense.

“Doctor, I think I want a second opinion here,” He said. 

He had been right he didn't want that answer. 

G’Raha nodded and patted Kori’s knee, “Before we make any decisions. We have a need to tell the Scions what is happening. Before you say anything-”

He held up a hand as Kori’s protest died in his throat.

“-I know it will be a struggle to make them understand but I will be by your side to help guide the conversation. They are your friends, your lovers, and your family. It is best they are clued in to this current state of affairs.” 

He made a very rational argument and Kori was very mad at how sound G’Raha’s logic was. It left no room for debate nor wise-cracked joke to try and steer him away from the idea. Kori was very nearly forced to say yes and as he opened his mouth to reply Thancred once again came across his thoughts. This was going to be a very hard conversation. He secretly wished Aymeric was here as well to help soften the blow. 

“Alright fine,” Kori said, “But on one condition. We make sure no one has any weapons on them first.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods this is getting so long. I swear I only wanted to write a story about Kori coping with what he learned. It's grown a life of its own.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW DEATH, TW CHILD DEATH
> 
> I want to say these memory chapters have absolutely nothing to do with the main story so if any of the content ever bothers you feel free to skip you will not miss anything. Especially this chapter which deals with two warrior of lights as their planets are about to die.

_ Lyhia took a deep breath of the fresh, crisp morning air. This view was one of the reasons she had let Hunter convince her to move out to the middle of nowhere country in the first place. She was going to miss the view from their front porch while she was gone. The flowers blooming out in the fields, the forest off in the distance protecting them from monsters and men alike. Lyhia allowed herself a sad smile as she took a step forward.  _

_ A hand gripped her own and she was pulled backwards that one step. Turning, she saw Hunter sitting in her favorite chair by the door. Lyhia should have known her wife would not let her slip out so easily. She let out a small laugh and allowed herself to get pulled all the way into Hunter’s lap.  _

_ “You know, they will leave without me” Lyhia spoke as she brushed a lock of hair behind one of Hunter’s pointed ears.  _

_ “Then let them,” Hunter replied, “You are technically retired from the hero business.”  _

_ Lyhia pressed her forehead against her wife’s and took a moment to breath in the homely scent that came off her skin, “I know but our star is decaying. They’re saying the aether has become imbalanced. As the Warrior of Light it is my duty to help restore it, retired or not. I have to go.”  _

_ “And what would happen if I tell them you’re grounded,” Hunter pressed her lips to Lyhia’s.  _

_ Lyhia snorted through the kiss and then pulled back just enough so she could speak, “I’m certain they would just come looking for me. You know how these men can get.”  _

_ “Aye, aye. I recall when you first announced your retirement. Oh the proclamations, the complaints, the begging and pleading for you not to go. It was truly embarrassing.”  _

_ “It’s true,” Lyhia rested her head in the crook of Hunter’s neck, “But hey we had a good couple of years in retirement, wouldn’t you say?” _

_ “Two years does not count as retiring,” Hunter scoffed. _

_ “Did you really expect me to sit still for much longer?” Lyhia pushed herself up right, hands resting on the other’s shoulders, “You fell in love with an adventurer. That’s on you.” _

_ “If I had known back then said adventurer would be such a stubborn pain in the ass I would never have agreed to join her party,” Hunter smirked.  _

_ Lyhia flicked her hair over her shoulder and grinned, “Oh don’t lie, you couldn’t resist these charms even if you tried.”  _

_ Hunter shoved Lyhia off her lap and Lyhia, for her part, managed to land gracefully on her feet, head thrown back in a hearty laugh that echoed across their fields.  _

_ “Oh get on, get out of here with that,” Hunter shooed, “If you’re gonna be smug you might as well go on your little world saving trip and leave the attitude behind before you come home.” _

_ Lyhia leaned down and kissed Hunter’s pout, turning it into a smile, before straightening out her armor and heading back towards the steps.  _

_ “The sooner I leave the sooner I can return to you my love,” Lyhia grabbed her lance and strapped it to her back. _

_ “Sure you don’t want to leave me a token behind as a promise to go with that cheesy line?” Hunter leaned back in her chair, eyes not leaving the other.  _

_ Lyhia pondered that thought for a moment and then reached into her armor and pulled out a bandanna from her sleeve. She tossed it to Hunter, who took one look at the sweaty thing and dropped it. Another laugh and then Lyhia officially turned away from their home. _

_ “I promise I will return,” Lyhia called out as she leapt off the porch and out into the wilderness.  _

_ “You better!” Hunter yelled out at her retreating back.  _

_ A few weeks later that beautiful field with the flowers and the forest was nothing but death and decay as the poison that was eating the star overtook it. The little cottage that they had shared had turned to ash with nothing left to remember the couple who had lived there. The aether balance of the star had not been able to be balanced and it tipped over into the extreme. Within almost an instant all life had been snuffed out as the Source began to reabsorb the remainder.  _

_ \--- _

_ What is destiny or fate when the world won’t even acknowledge your existence? How is a child supposed to learn that there is a greater calling or a different life when they are forced to beg to survive? _

_ Rhak never knew where he came from. Never knew how he got to the large city. Never understood why he was forced to beg and starve while others did not. Whatever Gods there were had decided to play a cruel game with his life and by the age of eight he had all but abandoned any thoughts of them helping him. His more pressing problems were the here and now.  _

_ For right here and right now he was huddled up against an alley wall trying to steal what little warmth he could from the bricks. It was late into the night but he couldn’t sleep. The hunger gnawing at him was too much this night and kept him awake and conscious. His aching bones fought against him and he was pressed in the most uncomfortable huddle to try and stay in the shadows. His long ears pricked up as he heard laughter and the sound of footsteps come his way. Rhak, on reflex, reached up and grabbed his hood, pulling it low over his face, trying to hide even more so that those who passed by would not be inclined to stop and bother him.  _

_ One thing he had learned the hard way is that for one reason or another people did not like him. They pulled at his ears, poked at his nose, yanked at the ball of fluff on his backside they called a tail. Apparently ‘his kind’ weren’t welcome in the city and Rhak had been on the receiving end of more than one beating just for having the audacity to exist. It’s not like he had been chosen to be born this way. This is just the life that had been given to him and he had chosen to survive it. _

_ He shivered and pulled his cloak around him closer. Rain droplets started to fall at his feet and out on the street. Over the course of the night they would slowly turn into snowflakes that would pile up on the sidewalk.  _

_ “Strange,” he thought to himself as he watched the rain fall.  _

_ Rhak could have sworn they had been in the mid-summer months where he should have been trying to find places to cool off rather than warm up. But it was very hard to keep track of those things without access to the proper news outlets.  _

_ If Rhak did have access to a constant news source he would have learned that the rain and the snow was strange indeed. For they were definitely supposed to be in the hotter months of the year and yet it turned out to be the coldest weather this city had seen in centuries. And it wasn’t located to just Rhak’s city, either, the entire star was cooling off and plenty of towns were reporting a sudden drop in temperature.  _

_ For Rhak, it really didn’t change much of his day to day. When morning came, after the city folks plowed snow off the roads and into his alley, he would head out to his normal corner and sit with his normal bowl asking for food, money, anything anyone would offer. He would make sure to keep his head down, ears hidden, tail stuffed into his pants, and not make eye contact with anyone. He would sit in the snow like a good little beggar child and wait for someone’s kindness to get him through the next day or week if he was lucky.  _

_ At one point, while he waited on the corner, Rhak ended up breaking his own rules. For a peculiarly dressed person had stopped by his bowl and dropped a handful of coins into it. Rhak couldn’t help himself, he had to see the person’s face, to thank them or find out who would wear a heavy dark robe with such very detailed designs on it, he wasn’t quite sure. He knew he should not have looked but curiosity got the better of him and when he did make eye contact what met him wasn’t a face at all but a red mask that almost seemed to glow with untold magics. Rhak blinked and the masked person smirked at him.  _

_ “Ah, so this is where you have been all this time,” they said in a smooth voice, “No matter, all your suffering will be over soon.”  _

_ Rhak had no clue what to make of that but he uttered a small “thank you” and reached to pocket the coins before anyone could try to take them from him. The masked person laughed and then continued to shuffle along the street leaving Rhak to his begging.  _

_ A few weeks after that encounter the entire city froze over, the star itself soon to follow. The once proud city sat as an empty husk with buildings, cars, and people all froze in time. They never stood a chance for someone had decided to mess with one soul's destiny. Millions of lives were snuffed out in almost an instant as the aetherial balance of the star was tipped beyond repair and the Source began the re-absorption process.  _


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scions in the Ocular with the Lead Pipe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone honestly for all your support on this fic. I never expected it to go this far and I'm gonna try and wrap it up in the next couple of chapters but it has been really fun exploring what it means to have your soul be one part of a whole.

Kori glanced from Alisaie’s rapier to Thancred’s gunblade to Urianger’s surprisingly sharp deck of cards and wondered how his one request got overlooked. He had just finished recounting everything to the group. Starting with Ardbert showing up in his inn room, through Hythlodaeus’ tale all the way up to when Ardbert and him finally ended up merging to defeat Hades. It honestly hadn’t taken him long to recount everything, considering all there was to say, so now they all stood in silence in the Ocular waiting for something to happen. 

Kori shifted his weight from one foot to the other and looked up at G’Raha standing in his usual spot on the platform.

“Raha,” he called softly, taking note of how Thancred moved in his peripheral. 

G’Raha nodded and took a step towards the Scions as he spoke, “Kori came to me last night in distress about these matters and admitted he was wary of retelling it to you all due to your past history with Ascians. After some thought, and research, I decided it was best to bring everyone in on the conversation to decide how to proceed.”

“Your aether hasn’t changed,” Y’Shtola all but cut off the Exarch, “I noticed it had grown slightly after your battle but I brushed it off as a side effect from the light you had been containing but now that I can see it quite clearly and plainly it is slightly larger than before.” 

“Are thou confirming his story?” Urianger spoke up. 

“That I can not say for sure,” Y’Shtola replied and tapped her cheek with a single finger. 

“I can,” Ryne took a few steps out from behind Thancred. 

Kori smiled at her and felt his heart soar at her growing confidence. She nodded to him and then squinted and looked him over before turning to face Urianger. Honestly with everyone staring at his aether it made Kori feel a little bit like he was standing naked in front of them all. It was uncomfortable. 

“His aether hasn’t changed. The hue is still the same as always and I can not detect any other presence trying to overtake it. Y’Shtola is right, his aura has gotten stronger but its presence hasn’t changed in the slightest. It’s still Kori,” Ryne continued. 

If it wasn’t for the tense nature of the room Kori was sure he would have scooped her up and hugged the living daylights out of her. She was a life savior, possibly literally. 

_ I don’t think they were every planning on attacking you. _

“I know that but I can’t help it,” Kori huffed and immediately all eyes turned on him. Shit. 

_ You know you don’t have to reply to me aloud.  _

_ Oh now you tell me!  _

“Sorry,” Kori waved his hands about, “Ardbert likes to make snarky comments in my head. Well...I don’t know if that’s the best way to describe it ‘cause it’s truly my thoughts making the comment but they have his personality. It’s weird.” 

He could almost feel the sweat dripping down his neck from the intensity of their looks. He grabbed the back of his head and gave an awkward laugh. Everyone was still on edge but he tried to give off a very passive vibe. 

“You speak with him often, then,” G’Raha said, “You were speaking last night as well. I wonder if you’re able to speak with other pieces of your soul like that.”

Kori shrugged, “Other than Fray this is honestly the first time I’ve had voices in my head and I don’t think Fray really counts.” 

Thancred let out a heavy sigh from Kori’s right and ran a hand through his hair, “Well at least we have decided that Kori is not being possessed. Have we ruled out tempered, yet?” 

“Yes. I did a thorough check last night,” G’Raha affirmed. 

Kori watched Thancred bite his lower lip and then glance his way. The look he gave him meant they were going to have a long talk later about something. Kori swallowed, he was in trouble he could feel it. 

“So this is Kori, then, through and through,” Alisaie said, looked around the group and then straight at him, “What are we supposed to do with this knowledge?”

“I’ve come up with several theories on that,” G’Raha started and he began discussing with the group at large about how he believes Kori needs to refuse all the remaining pieces to reach full potential.

Kori became immediately distracted from the conversation by Thancred, who was gently pulling him towards the exit and into the hallway outside the Ocular. 

“We need to talk,” Thancred state plainly as he crossed his arms. 

“Shit, already? I thought we'd wait until we got back to the Pendants," Kori shuffled his feet and looked around the hallway making sure they were alone. 

"I'd rather have this discussion while it's fresh," Thancred replied. 

"Ah, well, okay then," Kori took a deep breath, "I promise nothing happened between me and Raha-"

"I…wait what-"

"-sure we dated in the past and I trust him fully but our relationship kinda died when he decided to sleep for millennial. That puts a damper on things-"

"-Kori that's not-"

"-and I stayed the night because his bed was super fucking soft like sleeping on a cloud, Aymeric definitely needs to upgrade-" 

“-Kori…”

“-but I swear that was it nothing happened. I mph-” Kori’s ramble was cut off by a rough, calloused hand firmly placed over his mouth. 

He blinked up at Thancred, confusion written across his face. Thancred held his gaze with an amused, albeit slightly frustrated, smile and shook his head ever so slightly. 

“I know you wouldn’t do anything. I wasn’t even worried about that. I will let go of you if you promise to let me speak,” Kori nodded and Thancred dropped his hand before continuing, “What has been concerning me is why you didn’t feel like you could tell me about, well, about yourself. I stood there listening to you and the Exarch go back and forth about the state of your soul trying to figure out why my own partner didn’t trust me enough to tell me this information first. Why was I finding out with the rest of the Scions? Perhaps it was something that I have done or said to cause you to not be able to trust me with this information. It was why I couldn’t wait to have this conversation. That’s what I wanted to talk about. Why did you not tell me?” 

Kori felt his cheeks heat up slightly. He hadn’t even considered that when he went to G’Raha for help. His first thought had been ‘oh god help I’m an ascian’ and not ‘who can I trust with this information’. His ears flattened out against his head as the guilt started to set in. He was such a moron making Thancred feel like he wasn’t good enough after spending months trying to prove to the other that he was absolutely perfect. Kori reached out and collected Thancred’s hands in his own sandwiching them together as he shook his head fiercely. 

“That’s definitely not it. I promise you that,” he spoke softly, looking at their hands not able to meet Thancred’s eyes, “I am sorry I made you feel untrustworthy. To be completely honest, I was mostly in panic mode when I went seeking help and the last thing I wanted to do was bother you with news about me possibly being an Ascian. I didn’t want to bring up those memories or give you cause to hate me. Also Ardbert agreed G’Raha would be the best person to ask for help on the matter and I didn’t want to worry anyone or give you any reason to fight me.” 

Thancred untangled their hands and pulled Kori into his chest, making his ear twitch when he let out a puff of air over Kori’s hair, “You really are an idiot.” 

Kori dug his face into Thancred’s chest, “You knew that when you married me.” 

“True,” there was a pause, “Do you know what I would have done if it turned out you were tempered or possessed?” 

Kori shook his head, the armor on Thancred’s shirt pressing against him. 

“I would have rescued you. Just like you did for me, just like you would do for any of us,” Thancred squeezed him tighter, “No matter how long it took I would have found a way to bring you back to us. I would have no other thought and if the other’s would want to end you I would turn against them. Just like you would do for me, for anyone.”

Kori grabbed chunks of Thancred’s jacket and held on tightly. Of course that’s what he should have expected to hear. After fighting for so long to protect everyone else, to ensure everyone else lived peaceful lives, why would he expect those he fought for to give up on him so easily when it was his turn to be rescued? 

_ Because people have given up on you before. _

“So, trust me. Next time something comes up,” Thancred continued, “Please do not leave me behind. Let me walk with you on this journey.”

Kori pulled back just enough so he could meet Thancred’s gaze and he nodded, “I’m sorry.” 

Thancred pressed his forehead against Kori’s and closed his eyes in a silent moment of understanding between the two of them. 

“If it makes you feel any better,” Kori muttered, “I haven’t told Aymeric yet.”

There was a pause and then Thancred hummed before a small laugh rumbled in his chest, “Strangely enough, that does make me feel slightly better.” 

Kori chuckled and planted a kiss on Thancred’s cheek before fully separating from the other, “We should probably tell him eventually, when he’s done figuring out politics in Ishgard.” 

Thancred hummed an agreement, “Yes, no more secrets.”

“Tell that to Urianger,” Kori rolled his eyes and he headed back for the door, letting out a small yelp when Thancred grabbed him around the waist from behind. 

“Urianger is not a part of this partnership,” he uttered into Kori’s ear. 

“I hear you and I understand what you are saying but that shit he pulled with G’Raha was not cool and still needs to be addressed,” Kori grumbled, trying to shake off Thancred’s wandering hands. 

Thancred just laughed at that and let go, reaching around Kori to pull open the door back to the Ocular. 

“Ah, there you two are,” Y’Shtola’s voice greeted them, “You were gone for so long we were about to send a search party.” 

“Apologies,” Thancred stepped past Kori and into the room, “There was something we needed to discuss.” 

“Clearly,” she replied, her voice dripping with speculation, “And it couldn’t wait until after the Exarch was done speaking.”

“Regardless,” G’Raha thankfully interrupted before Y’Shtola could continue, “I believe we have come to a decision.” 

“Glad to see nothing ever changes,” Kori said with a small smile, “The Scions continue to decide my fate behind closed doors.” 

There was a shared look around the room at that and Kori lifted his hands, laughing, “That was a joke guys. I know you have my best interest in mind. Always have.” 

Alisaie cleared her throat and Alphinaud scratched the back of his head. Kori raised a brow and looked at the others in the room. Y’Shtola, for her part, was staring straight at him (through him?) which made him slightly uncomfortable, but Urianger was looking anywhere but at him. 

“Okay…” Kori started to pick at the sleeve of his tunic as the atmosphere settled in the room. He exchanged a look with Thancred who just shrugged and returned to his place next to Ryne, who looked like she wanted to sink through the floor. 

“I’ll bite,” he said, “What happened while Thancred and I were gone?” 

There was a pause.

“Do you recall us discussing the possible necessity of merging the remaining shards of your soul with your own?” G’Raha was the only person willing to look at him. Kori nodded. “I know you were against the idea but we have decided it would be for the best to find a way for it to happen so that we can finally defeat-”

“-I’m going to stop you right there,” Kori put his hand out causing G’Raha to choke on his words. He took a quick glance around the room and then leveled G’Raha with a firm gaze, “Yes, I get it. It might give me more power to defeat the remaining Ascian blah blah blah. And don’t get me wrong, I definitely want to stop their plans to continue the calamities. But Ardbert willingly consented to join his soul with mine. We had a pretty rough conversation about it. I will not force others with their own lives to do the same. How would that make me any better than the Ascians who are forcing us to help their plans come to fruition? No, there has to be another way to stop them. To rebalance light and dark for our stars. I will not be a part of this plan.” 

_ That was impressive.  _

_ Thanks. I honestly don’t know where it came from.  _

_ From your battles and experiences.  _

G’Raha lowered his head and flattened his ears and Kori could feel the heat rising again on his cheeks but he would stand his ground on this. He honestly had not given the idea much thought aside from that it made him very uncomfortable but as soon as the words left his mouth he knew that it was exactly how he felt. The weird feeling and the reason he had been so against it in the first place was because they had been discussing other lives without a second thought. He swallowed and as the silence stretched in the room Kori slowly started to deflate. He took a chance to look over at Thancred who nodded at him despite seeming to be deep in thought.

“I agree with him,” it was Alisaie who stepped forward, “We didn’t even consider that point during our discussion. What right do we have to mess with lives that are not our own?” 

“He endues a fair point. Want we to look for another option to defeat the Ascian threat,” Urianger agreed. 

Alphinaud nodded and crossed his arms, “Perhaps we are looking at this from the wrong perspective. I say we take some time to do more research on the subject. Maybe we won’t have a need to even cause Kori’s soul to endure any more than it has already. Best not to make a hasty decision on such a complicated subject.” 

“You all have access to the Tower libraries and facilities as well as those of the Crystarium if you would like,” G’Raha stated. 

“We shall reconvene on the morrow with fresh minds,” Y’Shtola said and then turned to sweep out of the room. 

Everyone soon made their agreements and filed out as well, Alisaie taking a moment to stop by Kori and squeeze his arm with a sympathetic look before leaving with her brother. In a matter of moments, it was just G’Raha and Kori left behind in the Ocular. 

“That went better than expected,” Kori smiled, hoping to lift the mood and he plopped himself down on the ground near G’Raha’s special magical mirror thing. 

“We are back to square one,” G’Raha sighed and lowered himself down to a sitting position as well. 

“Not quite, we know what we aren’t willing to do and we know what we need to do. It’s a step in the right direction,” Kori gave G’Raha a friendly jab to the ribs, “Come on. You should know better than anyone that plans don’t form over night.” 

G’Raha just hummed and leaned to rest his head on Kori’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t consider you feelings in all of this,” he mumbled. 

Kori shrugged, “It’s okay no one ever does.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Kori's adventures on instagram @ukorih.tia


End file.
